A spring chair utilizes an elastic seat board of a workpiece to make the seat board stably vibrate in a certain elastic range so that people have comfortable feel, fatigue can be relieved to a certain degree, and thus it is popular.
At present, in order to ensure good elasticity and spring fastness, the spring chair on the market is structurally complicated to cause difficult mounting, disassembling and maintenance, consume time and labor, and generate harsh noise to influence use, and therefore the spring chair has to be changed, thereby reducing the service life of the spring chair.